The present invention pertains to a pet collar of the type commonly referred to as a "flea and tick collar", and more particularly to a collar of this type which protectively hides a flea and tick collar portion within an outer collar portion formed of a suitable material such as leather or nylon. The collar of the present invention provides for a full 360 degree protection about an animal's neck without direct contact of the chemicals with the skin of the animal while providing a protective barrier again rain, snow and sleet.
It has been confirmed from a reliable professional source that, in order for insecticide impregnated plastic strips, sponges, cloths etc. to work effectively, they must complete a 360 degree circle about an animal's neck. Fleas, the most common pet pest, need to drink water, this water is supplied by way of visiting the animal's eyes daily. They take a path of least resistance in accomplishing this visit and if there is any unprotected portion of the circle about an animal's neck, many fleas safely accomplish the round trip.
Many animals are adversely affected by direct contact with the skin by the chemicals in flea and tick collars, particularly when wet. Many cases of varying skin rashes, etc. have resulted, and, in the most serious cases, have resulted in death of the animals.
All currently manufactured flea and tick collars are completely exposed to the atmosphere. The side edges and outside faces of these collars provide very little or no protection to the animal, yet the insecticides vaporize thereabout and are lost into the surrounding atmosphere. Sun and wind contribute to the rapid deterioration of completely unprotected collars of this type, and rain spreads the chemicals over the immediate skin areas of the neck.